Confusões Marotas TL
by Ninah Black
Summary: Tiago,Sirius,Remo e Pedro são os quatro garotos mais populares da escola.O que vai acontecer quando descobrirem os perigos do verdadeiro amor?
1. Trailer

Heei!

Minha fic "Confusões Marotas",que eu já havia postado no site de fics Pottervillage,resolvi por aqui.

D

Primeiro vou por o trailler e o cap. 1 vem semana que vem

Beeeijos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Um castelo cheio de adolescentes com dons especias...

O que será que pode acontecer?

**Uma aposta**

_"__-Ótimo! Vamos apostar? Aposto dois galeões que a Evans vai aceitar sair comigo até o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead"._

**Muito estudo**

_- aff... Vocês e suas bobagens amorosas... Esse é o ano dos N.O.M.S garotas!Temos que estudar feito Cdf's se quisermos passar! - falou Ana. _

**Risadas e Brincadeiras**

_-Tenho apenas duas perguntas: quem é vc? O que fez com a nossa amiga? – e ao terminar essa frase recebeu um travesseiro na cara._

**Desentendimentos...**

_- Sua prima é louca Pontas!Louca! – resmungou Sirius secando-se com a varinha._

**Ciúmes...**

"_O que aquele Andrew tem que eu não tenho? Snif... Snif..."_

**Mau humor**

_- Puxa, devia ser crime ser acordada a essa hora da madrugada! – respondeu uma Ana mal humorada_

**Muitos foras e desentendimentos**

_- Nada Aluado, nada não – respondeu Tiago que acabara de lembrar-se do fora que havia levado no dia anterior daquela ruivinha._

**AMIZADE**

_- Puxa, é bom saber como vocês me amam garotas!_

**Isso tudo e MUITO mais você só encontra em... **

Confusões Marotas


	2. A aposta

**Cap. 1 da Confusões Marotas!!**

** dancinha de comemoração **

**Até que enfim tive coragem de postar.hehê**

**Espero que curtam!**

**BejOo**

**-----------------------------**

**Capitulo 1 -A aposta**

Era uma bela manhã estranhamente fria, pois estava em pleno verão. Uma bela garota chamada Ana, esperava suas melhores amigas Hannah, Lily e Bella para embarcarem no trem, rumo a Hogwarts, onde cursariam seu 5° ano.

-Ana! – a garota imediatamente virou-se ao escutar seu nome. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver sua amiga inseparável.Hannah como sempre estava chegando quase na hora do embarque, que era regularmente todos os anos as 11:00 horas.

-Hannah!!Que saudade amiga!Como foi o verão?Como se eu já não soubesse... hehehe

-Você nem imagina!Você tinha que ter ido lá pra casa!!! Tava todo mundo lá, até o Andrew! - Respondeu Hannah

-Hei, onde está a Lílian? – Perguntou Bella que havia acabado de chegar.

-Oi Bella!Minhas férias também foram ótimas, que bom que perguntou!- Ana ironizou.

-haha – Bella riu cinicamente, enquanto Hannah, apenas tapava o rosto como sinal de decepção.

-Realmente, não sei como consigo andar com vocês até hoje!!!- ela era a mais "madura" da turma e ficava morrendo de vergonha de suas amigas.

- Ah é? – perguntou Ana em tom de desafio. – Então porque você não se junta à Lucia Bronw e companhia?Já que você é tão madura para andar conosco...

- Olha quem fala! -Disse Hannah, e as duas desataram a rir.

Ana e Hannah eram grandes amigas, e raramente brigavam, na maioria do tempo era zuação, como agora.

-Ah, olhem lá nossa querida Lily! – disse Bella, querendo apartar a suposta discussão das duas amigas. - Hei Lily!!!Lily!!!

- Olá meninas! – Lílian Evans havia acabado de despedir-se de seus pais. - Eu morri de saudades de vocês... Vamos embarcar logo, o trem já vai sair!

-Cabine de sempre? – perguntou Ana desnecessariamente

- Claro! – responderam Lily, Hannah e Bella juntas. E as quatro amigas dispararam a rir sem motivo nenhum. E a procurar algo verde para tocar.

-Há!Agora deixei vocês sem sorte durante o ano! – Disse Bella, que tinha sido mais rápida que as amigas e que havia se encostado ao verde.

-Tenho que ir pra cabine dos monitores, tchau meninas – e saiu correndo antes que as amigas a zoassem por ser monitora.

- Vamos entrar! – e as três amigas entraram na cabine em que se conheceram, quatro anos atrás.

- Vocês acreditam que a Lilly agora é monitora?Eu achei que a Hannah ia ganhar o distintivo! – brincou Ana.

-eu também Ana!A Hannah é toda certinha... – completou Bella.

E as amigas ficaram zoando Hannah, pelo fato da garota ser toda certinha e estudiosa.

------------------------

Não muito longe dali, quatro garotos que se intitulavam "Marotos" conversavam animadamente, sobre seu assunto preferido: quadribol. Mas a atenção de um deles foi desviada por algo, ou melhor, alguém.

- Hei Almofadinhas, quem é aquela ruiva gatissima ali? – perguntou um garoto muito bonito, de olhos castanhos esverdeados e um cabelo um tanto, ah, digamos _rebelde. _Seu nome era Tiago Potter, o garoto mais popular de toda a Hogwarts.

- O que deu em você pontas?Aquela era a Evans!Não me diga que você vai passar a investir nela?Eu pago pra a ver deixar você se quer pegar na mão dela. – Sirius Black era sem dúvida o segundo mais popular da escola juntamente com Tiago, embora muitas garotas afirmassem que ele era muito melhor que Tiago.

-Ótimo!Vamos apostar?Aposto dois galeões que a Evans vai aceitar sair comigo até o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead.

- Fechado. – disse Sirius e apertou a mão de Tiago, que estava confiante demais.

- Cadê o Remo? – Pedro Pettigrew era baixinho, gordinho e tinha cabelos muito acinzentados, ele lembrava vagamente um rato. **([bN/a: Estava pensando seriamente na possibilidade de matar o Rabicho na fic. Mas aí a continuação dela não poderá existir.Sim,haverá continuação dela!!hehehe.[/b)**

-Ele é monitor, como pode se esquecer de tamanha tragédia Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius fingindo desgosto.

-Vamos procurar uma cabine mais pra frente? – Tiago sugeriu. Mas Sirius sabia que na verdade ele queria era sentar perto de Lílian para se "aproximar do alvo".

- Tudo bem por mim, e por você Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro, assim a mulher do carrinho de doces passa mais rápido! – disse ganancioso.

- Credo Rabicho, você só pensa em comer? – Perguntou Tiago fazendo uma careta cômica, **([bN/A: tipo aquelas do Jim Carrey sabe?!Hihihi[/b)**

E os três amigos se dirigiram à cabine que Ana, Hannah e Bella estavam.

- Com licença senhoritas, podemos no sentar aqui?O resto do trem está lotado.

- Podem, é claro! – disse Hannah olhando para Bella que corara um pouco.

- Por mim tudo bem. Ana? – perguntou Bella a Ana que estava concentrada em um livro.

- Ah, o que? – perguntou Ana muito distraída.

- Os marotos estão perguntando se podem se sentar conosco – hannah perguntou se dirigindo á Ana.

- Aham – a verdade é que ela nem havia prestado atenção no que elas falaram. E voltou ao seu livro trouxa preferido: Sherlock Holmes.

- Onde está a Evans, vocês brigaram? – perguntou Tiago com um brilho no olhar.

- Não, ela é monitora agora. – quem respondeu foi Hannah.

- Hei garota, não é educado ignorar as pessoas assim sabia? – Sirius sempre implicava com Ana, desde seu primeiro ano.

A menina fingiu que não era com ela que ele estava falando e o ignorou. Mas um Maroto, apesar de não ser brasileiro, não desiste nunca **([bN/a: ta, eu tinha que por isso aqui! Quer dizer, tem que ter humor ne?! Haha [/b**)!

- Ah, vai me ignorar?Sabia que nenhuma garota resiste ao meu inegável charme? – disse o maroto sussurrando no ouvido da garota, irritando-a.

-Black, de uma vez por todas, pára de me encher!E, quanto ao seu inegável charme que ninguém resiste, eu acho que você se equivocou: e eu, a Bella, a Hannah e a Lilly somos inferi, por acaso?- respondeu sussurrando em seu ouvido, provocando um arrepio no corpo que o garoto nunca sentira antes. Ela,percebendo,deu um sorriso maravilhoso, e chegaram seus lábios bem perto dos dele, e por um momento, o garoto realmente achou que ela fosse beijá-lo, mas ela apenas se virou e começou a rir deliciada.

Neste momento chegou Lílian.

- Oi meninas!O que deu na Ana?E o que _eles _fazem aqui? – perguntou se sentando e olhando abismada para Ana, que ria escandalosamente e quando olhava para Sirius ria ainda mais.

- Ainda não entendemos Lily, acho que o Sirius disse algo extremamente engraçado pra Ana, você sabe como ela é, escandalosa. –Respondeu Hannah indiferente e com um suspiro.

- Ei! – protestou Ana – eu não S-O-U E-S-C-A-N-D-A-L-O-S-A! – e conseguiu finalmente se controlar.

- Bem, agora que você está aqui Lílian, eu gostaria de falar com você a sós, podemos ir até o corredor? – perguntou Tiago dando um sorriso colgate estilo "ei, eu tenho 32 dentes!".

- Ah, tudo bem Potter. – respondeu a menina confusa.

- Bem, é que eu queria saber Lily se você quer sair comigo... – perguntou Tiago se aproximando da garota.

- Primeiro: eu não te dei intimidade para me chamar pelo meu nome e para você é Evans ok? Segundo: eu não posso nem quero sair com você, terceiro: nunca mais se aproxime de mim dessa maneira, quarto: eu preferiria sair com um trasgo montanhês a a sair com você! – afastou o rosto do garoto muitobruscamente.

- O que?Como assim não quer sair comigo? - perguntou, para si mesmo. Nunca havia tomado um fora em toda sua vida escolar.

O resto da viagem passou-se silenciosa. Com Sirius e Tiago muito mal-humorados, Ana concentrada em sua leitura e às vezes dando risadas ao lembrar da cara de Sirius, Remo cochilando, às vezes a cabeça caindo no ombro de Hannah (ele chegou um pouco depois de Lílian), Hannah escrevendo uma carta realmente e incrivelmente grande para alguém, Pedro devorando inúmeras caixas de doces da Dedos de Mel e Bella olhando distraidamente para a paisagem, pensando em seu novo ano em Hogwarts

Na hora do jantar, o professor Dumbledore fez um pequeno discurso de boas vindas, Ana nem se deu ao trabalho de por comida no prato, não estava a fim de comer, Lílian havia comido muitos doces então estava cheia, Bella e Hannah comeram normalmente. Já os marotos, como sempre desfrutaram muito de seu jantar, e pareciam muito animados, exceto um deles, Remo Lupin quase não tocou na comida e estava muito tristonho.

Depois do jantar, todos foram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Ana, que havia passado o verão na casa de seus avós maternos que eram trouxas comprara todos os artigos trouxas que viu na frente, tinha trago um mp4, que com um feitiço muito complexo ela conseguiu fazer com que funcionasse na escola. Ficou sentada em sua poltrona preferida em frente à lareira. Lílian ficou lendo seu livro de Poções, e Bella e Hannah haviam subido para o dormitório. Os marotos nem sinal de vida.

Depois de um tempo as meninas resolveram subir e viram que Bella e Hannah ainda estavam acordadas e conversando animadamente com Lisa, a quinta ocupante do dormitório.

Muita conversa jogada fora e risadas a parte e Lisa desceu, pois ia encontrar seu irmão Rômulo.


	3. Escapada noturna

**Cap. 2 -**

**A escapulida noturna**

Assim que Lisa saiu às meninas lançaram um feitiço para que ninguém as ouvisse na porta.

- Muito bem Lily, pode ir desembuchando! Que o Potter queria com você? – Perguntou Hannah,curiosa.

- Bom, ele queria pedir pra sair comigo. –disse Lily corando e olhando para Bella para ver a expressão da amiga. Ela gostava de Tiago desde o primeiro ano.

- E, você aceitou?- Perguntou Bella, temendo a resposta da amiga.

- Claro que não né amiga?Eu sei que você gosta dele desde o primeiro ano! – respondeu ignorando uma almofada que Ana havia jogado nela.

-Mas, se não soubesse teria aceitado?- perguntou a menina tristonha.

-Claro que não eu odeio o Potter, nem sei como você consegue gostar daquele ser abominável. - respondeu revirando os olhos.

-Ei!Ele é meu primo sabia?E eu gosto muito dele, por isso não fale mal dele perto de mim! – disse Ana fingindo indignação.

-Ana, desculpe amiga. Esqueci que você é a versão feminina do Potter. – respondeu arrancando risadas das amigas.

-Meninas, falando sério agora eu Amo demais o Tiago! – disse Bella com um suspiro.

- Não acha que é cedo de mais para usar a palavra com "A" com um garoto?Ainda mais o Potter! – perguntou Lílian, ao que Bella só respondeu com uma fungada.

- aff... Vocês e suas bobagens amorosas... Esse é o ano dos N.O.M. S garotas!Temos que estudar feito Cdf's se quisermos passar! - falou Ana. – Bom, a Lilly e a Hannah já são assim por natureza,mas e nós pobres mortais? – completou.

- Ana, você fala isso porque está muito bem resolvida com o seu príncipe encantado, o Andrew! – respondeu Bella.

- É, mas acho que a nossa querida Ana tem toda razão! – falou Lily imitando Ana falando – Temos que estudar feito Cdf's esse é o ano dos N.O.M. S!Vai chover a Ana, nossa Aninha falando em estudar!

Hannah, rindo, disse:

-Tenho apenas duas perguntas: quem é vc? O que fez com a nossa amiga? – e ao terminar essa frase recebeu um travesseiro na cara.

E esse foi à gota de água e começou uma longa e infantil guerra de travesseiros, que parou quando Ana reclamou que estava com fome, pois não comera direito no jantar e quando não havia mais nenhum pobre travesseiro vivo. As amigas que também haviam comido mal,resolveram ir até a cozinha para fazer um pequeno "lanchinho".

- Vamos à barra ta limpa!- Disse Ana, a "líder" daquele pequeno passeio.

E, assim, Ana, Hannah, Lílian e Bella desceram para o Salão Comunal.

- Yesss que bom que vocês vieram comigo garotas!Tava com saudade de nossos passeios malucos noturnos! – disse Ana que era a única que não estava com medo de ser pega pelo Filch e também a única que falava e ria de suas piadas

- Meninas,vocês ouviram isso?Estranho, há essa hora não tem ninguém aqui no Salão comunal! A gente devia ter pegado à capa! Eu disse pra vocês não disse? E se for a Mcgonagall ? Estamos ferradas!

- Bella, mesmo se a gente quisesse, nós estamos no quinto ano,e a minha capa está um tanto pequena para nós! E calma, a gente pode usar o Feitiço da desilusão! E também não é crime sair

Pra fazer um lanchinho! E estamos no salão comunal ainda, então para de falar e anda logo. – disse Ana cochichando.

- BUUUUUUUUUU

- Ah!O que foi isso? – perguntou Hannah (era a mais inteligente das quatro, mais também a mais medrosa).

- Não deve ser nada_. Lumus_! - disse Ana empunhando sua varinha.

- Hahahahahahaha enganamos vocês direitinho!Então,vão fazer um lanchinho?Podemos acompanhá-las, minhas damas? – era a voz de Tiago Potter.

- Muito engraçado Tiago, com sua capa pelo que pude ver! Você ainda a tem? Pensei que seu pai tinha a tomado de você! – respondeu Ana, que era prima de segundo grau de Tiago Potter.

-Ana, minha prima querida, você é muito estraga prazeres sabia? – disse Tiago aparecendo junto com Remo, Sirius e Pedro.

- Meninas, o Sirius e o Tiago é que quiseram assustar vocês. Eu perdi,houve uma votação...sinto muito! – disse Remo tímido.

Hannah deu um leve suspiro, achava que Remo era o mais fofo e perfeito de todos os garotos. Então Ana a tirou de seu devaneio de adoração ao Remo quando disse para suas amigas:

- Meninas, vocês viram a Lisa?A gente podia chama - lá... Ai que besta eu sou!Esqueci-me completamente daquilo! – disse batendo a mão na testa. - Vamos!- e puxou as amigas pela mão correndo.

Mas disse para o primo:

- Nem pense em nos seguir!Eu vou saber que vocês estão lá!

- É claro, priminha, é claro!

- Bom, então tchau, já que a sua prima é tão burra não vamos poder fazer o tão esperado lanchinho. - Disse Lilly

- Que tal amanhã? - Disse Bella recebendo olhares feios de suas amigas.

- Claro, minha bela dama - respondeu Tiago, beijando sua mão.

- Claro que não Tiago! Olhe a Lua! - Retrucou Remo, freneticamente.

- Bom, vamos indo garotas, temos que ir fazer o que eu esqueci! - Disse Ana, que sabia que se elas continuassem ali, aquele papo ia durar a noite inteira, e não agüentava nem mais um segundo perto de Sirius, que não parava de olhá-la furtivamente.

-Hipogrifos galopantes Ana, o que foi que você esqueceu?- perguntou Bella que estava distraída demais olhando Tiago e pensando no "beijo".

-Sua lerda, como você consegue?Não esqueci nada, foi uma desculpa para me livrar daqueles estúpidos!- respondeu Ana surpresa com a capacidade de lerdeza de sua amiga.

-Ah, agora eu entendi!HAHAHAHAHA-começou a rir, e a Ana a acompanhou na risada, Lilly começou a rir também e por ultimo, Hannah que era a mais séria das meninas, ficou séria até um ponto, mas as coisas começaram a ficar muito criticas, e ela acabou rindo da cara das amigas.

-Chegamos!- anunciou Ana. As garotas entraram na cozinha e pediram a um elfa domestica que era amiga delas,a Mérope .

-Olá Mérope, que saudade!Como vai? – perguntou Ana, como sempre com seu jeitinho meigo.

-Olá meninas!Mérope vai bem, e as srtas.?Que vocês vão querer para comer?

-Mérope eu quero muffins de chocolate, pãezinhos de queijo, um pedaço de torta de frango, um copo de suco de laranja e um copo de leite, pode ser? – perguntou Ana. Que percebeu muitos olhares absurdificados em direção a ela. – que foi?Estou com uma fome!Não jantei!

-Eu quero só um suco de laranja Me. – disse Hannah,impressionada com o pedido da amiga.Se na escola tivessem que pagar pelo que comiam,a familia de Ana com certeza estaria falida!

-e eu gostaria de panquecas com calda de chocolate e um copo de leite,por favor! – pediu Lílian.

- e eu quero um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um copo de suco de abóbora! – pediu Bella.

O lanche foi entregue as garotas,que agradeceram,e se despediram da elfa doméstica.

-Gente,aonde vamos lanchar?– perguntou Bella inocente.

-hm... Que tal no clubinho?- perguntou Ana

-Perfeito – responderam as quatro amigas juntas.E pela segunda vez naquele dia,começaram a rir aparentemente sem motivo algum.

As quatro amigas se dirigiram até um quadro muito parecido com o da mulher gorda,a não ser sua imagem, que eram quatro mulheres muito belas.

-_Acidinhas _– disse Ana e o quadro se abriu,revelando uma sala muito semelhante ao salão comunal,mas esta estava com uma decoração cor de rosa e com objetos pessoais de suas ocupantes.

– Sabe eu adoro esse lugar!Foi realmente um tesouro que nós descobrimos concordam? – disse Lílian se sentando em um pufe cor-de-rosa em frente à lareira.

-Plenamente Lilly. Nossa querida amiga Ana se superou na decoração do espaço dela ano passado!Quando iremos redecorar?- Perguntou Bella animada.

-Hannah amiga o que aconteceu?Você até agora não pronunciou uma palavra sequer!- perguntou Ana se dirigindo para Hannah que estava deitada numa poltrona vermelha mais afastada.

-Hã?Nada estava pensando... Esse ano é o 5°!Já é o quinto ano meninas, passou tão rápido!Parece que ainda ontem eu era uma garotinha de 11 anos e minha mãe estava me levando para comprar meus primeiros uniformes da escola!Foi naquele dia que nos conhecemos lembram?

- Como poderiam esquecer minha querida Hanninha, foi nesse dia que conheceram minha ilustre pessoa e o meu primo lindo Tiago! – respondeu Ana em tom brincalhão, e recebeu três almofadas na cara. - Puxa,é bom saber como vocês me amam garotas!

-Para falar a verdade,eu já conhecia a Hannah.E fiquei conhecendo Bella no Expresso – disse Ana mais para si mesma do que para as amigas.

E as amigas ficaram ali muito tempo fofocando,rindo,falando besteiras...

-Ei!Já são 3 da manhã!Amanhã temos aula às 8:00,então vamos voltar pro Salão comunal agora! – exclamou Lílian que juntamente com Hannah era a mais certinha de todas.

-Vamos então! – disse Ana entre um bocejo.

- - - - -

_**Nota da autora**__: Oh,quantos anos eu não apareço aqui!_

_É que eu tenho postado no pottervillage.Lá é bem mais fácil de se postar do que aqui!_

_Aah,nenhuma review?_

_Aff.Mais tudo bem,eu vou continuar postando... quem sabe um dia elas não aparecem?_

_Beijos._


	4. Um novo começo

**Cap. 3 - **

**Um novo começo**

A segunda-feira em Hogwarts amanheceu muito serena, o céu azul sem nuvem alguma era um ótimo convite para uma partida de quadribol. Mas infelizmente,assim como certo maroto mencionou,os alunos teriam aula,e como aquele era o ano dos N.O.M.S deveriam estudar o sêxtuplo do que já estudavam.

- Acorda Almofadinhas!Acorda Pontas! – disse Remo abrindo as cortinas e deixando claridade do sol entrar.

-Caramba, são 7 horas ainda Aluado,a gente tem aula ás 8:00!Falta uma hora ainda. – reclamou Sirius.

-Apoiado! – concordou Tiago.

-Acontece Sr. Pontas e Sr. Almofadinhas que a primeira aula é Transfiguração!Vocês não vão querer detenção no primeiro dia de aula vão? – respondeu Remo.

- E o Rabicho, você o acordou aos berros também? – perguntou Sirius irritado trocando de roupa e vestindo o uniforme.

-É,onde ele está??-perguntou Tiago .

-Adivinhem.Ele levantou tem uns 20 minutos e foi tomar café. – respondeu Remo como se aquilo fosse obvio.

- Ei Aluado,como você sabe da aula da Tia Mimi? – perguntou Sirius já vestido e colocando seu material de Transfiguração dentro da mochila de uma vez. – Você sabe as outras aulas?

-Eu sou monitor lembra?Informaram-me ontem no vagão.Por falar nisso Pontas, o que você tinha ontem no Expresso?- perguntou Remo curioso

- Nada Aluado, nada não – respondeu Tiago que acabara de lembrar-se do fora que havia levado no dia anterior daquela ruivinha.

-Nada?Ele levou um fora da Evans, Aluado!E sabe o que ela disse para ele?Que preferia sair com o Ranhoso a sair com ele – respondeu Sirius, tendo um ataque de risos e caindo na cama de Pedro (Rabicho) de tanto rir.

- Realmente Almofadinhas, você pode muito falar de mim não é?E aquela sua ceninha com minha prima hein?Eu já te avisei você se meta com a Ana e você perde alguns dentes. – disse Tiago calando a boca de Sirius por apenas alguns segundos, pois esse recomeçou a rir da cara do Maroto. - Mas, pelo que eu percebi no verão minha querida Ana pode se virar sozinha! – Sirius se calou na hora.

- O que a Ana fez para o Sirius? – perguntou Remo.

- No verão, ele tentou beija-la a força, ai ela deu um chute no equipamento dele e o azarou. E ontem ela deve ter feito alguma coisa que realmente o irritou, pena que eu estava pensando na forma de ataque à Evans. E ela estava dando uma de difícil ao não aceitar sair comigo no primeiro pedido. Tenho certeza que hoje no café ela aceita sair comigo – disse e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando arruma-los,em vão.

- Pontas, a Lilly devia ter um bom motivo para falar isso, por que ela é uma garota muito educada, tenho certeza que ela não diria isso atoa – respondeu Remo tentando segurar o riso. – Agora vamos descer, já são 07:30.

- - - - -

- TRIM!!TRIM!!

-Merlim, o que é isso?Que barulho detestável, parece o despertador da minha avó, só que com um _sonorus!_ – reclamou Ana.

-Não é que você acertou Srta. Ana? – falou Hannah rindo.

- Puxa, devia ser crime ser acordada a essa hora da madrugada! – respondeu uma Ana mal humorada.

-Estão todas prontas? – perguntou Hannah nervosa.

-Sim Srta. "Eu sou cdf,tenho boas notas e não quero me atrasar para a primeira aula do semestre." – Respondeu Ana brincando.

-Vamos gente! – disse Lílian. – Ô Ana, do que você tava rindo ontem no trem? – perguntou a garota descendo as escadas do dormitório – o que o Black falou de tão engraçado para você?

- Eu conto para vocês na primeira oportunidade ta bom?Só,por favor não me atrapalhem em História da Magia, ok?Eu sei que o Binns tem sonífero na voz, mas eu realmente preciso prestar atenção naquela aula,que aliás é uma das que eu mais gostava até o ano passado... – respondeu Ana pensativa.

- - - - -

- Ah, até que enfim minha princesinha desceu! – disse Sirius com um belo sorriso indo abraçar Ana.

- Você pode olhar mais não encosta ta legal? – respondeu aborrecida por ter sido acordada tão cedo.

Ele continuou enchendo o saco da garota até descerem para o Salão Principal.

- Qual é o problema Branquinha, ta com medo de mim?Sabia que eu não mordo? – sussurrou o garoto no ouvido de Ana. – Sai comigo vai,garanto que você não irá se arrepender.

- Ah quer saber garoto? – pegou seu copo de suco de abóbora e jogou em Sirius – Se toca, eu não vou sair com você, eu tenho namorado!Esquece-me! – e saiu bufando do salão principal. Todos os alunos inclusive professores haviam se virado para a mesa da Grifinória ao ouvir os gritos de Ana.

-Mau jeito Almofadinhas,mau jeito ! – disse Tiago tendo um ataque de risos muito parecido com o que Ana havia tido na tarde anterior.

- Sua prima é louca Pontas!Louca! – resmungou Sirius secando-se com a varinha.

-Já percebi isso meu caro Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago em meio a risadas.

- Pessoal vamos para a aula ta certo?- disse Remo que também estava morrendo de rir de Sirius.

- - - - -

-Muito bem,como vocês já sabem esse ano é o ano dos N.O.M.S, e vocês terão de se esforçar muito pois eu não aceito quem tenha no mínimo um "E" na minha turma de Transfiguração.Eu vou separar a turma em duplas e vocês deverão transfigurar lesmas em xícaras.Muito bem Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans,Sr. Lupin e Srta. Tyler (Bella),Sr. Pettigrew e Longbottom,Sr. Black e Srta. Potter,Srta. Colt e Srta. Delacourt...

_-Droga madrinha,porque com o Black?_- pensou Ana **(n/a: a Minerva era** **madrinha da Ana e o Dumbledore do Tiago .)**

-Olá Ana.Tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius.

A garota ignorou Sirius.

-Eu também vou muito bem,obrigado.Sabe,suco de abóbora faz muito bem a pele,minha Branquinha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu também te amo sabia? – continuou.Iria encher o saco da menina até ela falar com ele.

-Ai!- exclamou Ana e pegou um papel que haviam mandado para ela.

**(N/A: itálico: Lilly,Negrito : Hannah,Negrito e itálico: Bella,Normal :Ana,sublinhado : Sirius,Sublinhado e itálico: Tiago.Negrito, Itálico e sublinhado: Remo.)**

"_Como você agüenta esse ser que você chama de primo TODAS as férias?Merlim, ele é persistente,me chamou para sair umas três vezes em 15 minutos!Isso mesmo __15 MINUTOS__!SOCORRO Ana"(Lilly)_

"**Definitivamente Lilly,eu daria tudo para estar no seu lugar (frase riscada depois de lida!)". (Bella)**

"_**Meninas, bilhetinhos na aula?E logo você Lilly que é MONITORA?Meu Merlim é o que faltava"(Hannah)**_

"Ei, o bilhete era inicialmente para mim!Intrometidas!Brincadeirinha.Lilly você é doida ou o que?O Tiago é a curiosidade em pessoa vai querer ver o bilhete,por isso CUIDADO!Vocês três tem sorte,eu daria tudo para poder fazer dupla com o Tiago,Remo ou Lisa.Minha vida acabou.A Minerva vai me matar por causa daquele negocio do café da manhã e vai escrever para o meu PAI!Sabem o que significa não é?Droga!Esqueci de contar.Andy nos convidou para passar o Natal na casa dela, e adivinha quem com certeza vai estar lá?Ela podia tanto não ser uma Black!Arght."(Ana)

"Minha querida Ana,por que a Tia Mimi iria se importar com o simples incidente do café da manhã?Eu já até esqueci minha Branquinha. " (Sirius)

"Black!EU NÃO SOU SUA BRANQUINHA!Só o Ted,Andrew,Tiago e papai podem me chamar assim,você NÃO!"(Ana)

"O que aquele Andrew tem que eu não tenho? Snif... snif..."(borrão de tinta) (Sirius)

"Cérebro para começar!E quem deixou você ler o bilhete?Seu idiota"(Ana)

"_Seu primo é um imbecil Ana!Não sei como você agüenta.Ana você enlouqueceu ou o quê?Não deixa o Black ler de novo!"(Lilly)_

"_Assim você me magoa Lilly." (Tiago)_

_QUEM É QUE DEIXOU VOCÊ PEGAR ESTE PAPEL POTTER?E é EVANS pra você.(Lilly)_

_Ah Lilly,vamos você não consegue resistir ao meu charme!Sai comigo?(Tiago)_

_Prefiro sair com um trasgo montanhês adulto Potter.(Llly)_

**Puxa,estamos sobrando Hannah.Ah e o Remo me mandou dizer para o Potter e pro Black que apesar dos dois terem as maiores notas da turma,fariam muito bem em prestar um pouco de atenção.E ele manda os parabéns dele para a Ana pelo feito dela no verão.Ana, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? (Bella)**

_**Ana, o que você fez e não contou para suas melhores amigas?Ah me esqueci o Andrew te mandou uma coruja,mas você já havia saído então guardei pra você.A sua mãe e seu pai vão ter que deixar você ir no Natal para minha casa!Afinal o Andrew vai estar lá!Pensa, o garoto vem da HUNGRIA para te ver e seus pais não deixam você ir?QUE CRIME.Amiga por favor,você não tem noção da bobagem que está fazendo,ficando com o meu primo.Dá uma chance pro Sirius!Até ele é melhor que o Andrew!!(Hannah)**_

No verão o Sirius tentou me beijar a força,então eu chutei o "equipamento dele" (entenderam?) e azarei-o.Vocês sabem,em casa bruxa eles não conseguem definir quem fez a magia... Idiotas do Ministério... PERAI,PARA TUDO!O Andrew vai vir esse ano só pra me ver?Ai que LINDO!Ele é perfeito demais né?Sabe aquela minha correntinha?Ela abre quando digo :"te amo" e tem uma foto minha e dele...Que saudade do meu more...E NUNCA hannah,eu vou trocar o Andrew pelo Black.(Ana)

Chega Ana.Não gosto que falem do OUTRO perto de mim sabia?Muito menos das nossas intimidades de casal.Tiago levou o quatro fora consecutivo!Gostei disso,quer sair comigo ruivinha?E por favor querida Branquinha,não gosto que os outros saibam de nossas intimidades!E muito obrigada Naninha. (Sirius)

(REVIRA OS OLHOS)Black,você não tem nada melhor para fazer não?Mas realmente Tiago,4º fora que você leva da Lilly!Desconfia Tiago e parte para outra.E EU NÃO SOU SUA BRANQUINHA!Ah,obrigada Reminho.(Ana)

**ANA!!!Precisamos ter uma conversinha em PARTICULAR!Na biblioteca na hora do almoço?Reminho,Ana?Que intimidade!!(Bella)**

_**Se a professora pegar esse bilhete vocês vão ter SERIOS PROBLEMAS!De nada Aninha... (Remo)**_

_**Que intimidade hein Ana e Remo?Sirius vai ficar com ciúmes,sem falar do Andrew.(Hannah)**_

_É o Remo tem razão meninas.A Minerva vai virar uma onça com a gente.QUE LINDO ANA!O Andrew vai vir só pra te ver no Natal.Seu namorado tem um clone ou um irmão gêmeo?(Lilly)_

Infelizmente não Lilly.Bateu o sinal.Graças á Merlim!(Ana)

- - - - -

As aulas naquele dia passaram voando e o mês também. No final de Novembro todos estavam "atolados" de trabalhos, estudo e dever de casa. As férias de Natal se aproximavam cada vez mais e todos rezavam para o tempo passar mais rápido.

Dezembro chegou e com ele o a neve, o Natal, os presentes e as férias.

- Vou morrer de saudades de vocês garotas! – Disse uma Lílian chorosa

Elas estavam dentro de uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Também vou ficar com saudades. Quer dizer, já estou com saudades! – Respondeu Bella

- Você e a Ana têm sorte – Lílian se dirigiu a Hannah – Vão passar o Natal juntas...

- É, se você levar em consideração que sorte significa passar o Natal com quatro insignificantes, galinhas e idiotas... Temos muuuuita sorte. – Disse Hannah cinicamente - Ana, vamos passar na minha casa antes de irmos pra casa do Tiago, né?

- Claro, temos que pegar o Andrew e algumas coisas suas. Olha, já estamos quase chegando! – Disse Ana apontando pela janela.

Era verdade. Já se podia ver os pais acenando na estação. Eram quase oito da noite.

- Essas férias vão ser demais. Disse Tiago no ombro de Lílian.

- AAA – Gritou Lílian assustada com o "ser" ao seu lado – Quer me matar Potter? Como você chegou aqui?

- Capa da Invisibilidade. Você devia ter uma, é muito útil. - Vocês já estão prontas?

- Sim.

- Garotas vou sentir muitas saudades, mais escrevam de vez em quando só pra dar sinal de vida, ok?

- Pode deixar.

- Você é quem manda.

O trem parou e todos se dirigiram para a saída. Lílian atravessou a barreira para encontrar seus pais. Bella correu para os braços de sua mãe. Ana e Hannah seguiram Tiago até a mãe dele.

- Tiago, Sirius e Remo! Que saudades! Ana, você cresceu ou é impressão minha? E Hannah, como você está bonita! Da ultima vez que a vi estava com 13 anos!. – Disse Sara Potter, mãe de Tiago. – Vamos, estacionei o carro em um lugar para deficientes... Se demorarmos muito vou ser multada...

O gruo andou silenciosamente até o carro e todos embarcaram. Alguns minutos depois chegaram a uma bela mansão dos arredores de Londres. A casa dos Colt, a família de Hannah.

Eles saíram do carro e entram na mansão. Lá dentro havia fotos de todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis do mundo. Em todas as fotos Hannah aparecia junto de um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor. Remo achou que era Arthur, o "pestinha" do irmão de Hannah. Se não fosse a diferença de idade, ele podia jurar que os dois eram gêmeos.

- Mãe! – Gritou Hannah, que o despertou de sues devaneios. – MANHÊÊÊ

Uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 40 e poucos anos apareceu na porta da sala. Sra. Colt era magra e seus cabelos eram encaracolados e castanhos quase ruivos.

- Filha! Eu estava com saudades! – Disse ela abraçando a filha. – Ana, há quanto tempo! – disse sra. Colt abraçando a amiga da filha. – Você é Sara Potter, não é? Meu marido fala muito de você e do seu marido. São aurores, não? – Disse ela apertando a mão de Sara.

- Sim, somos. Você é professora das escolas preparatórias para Hogwarts, sim?

- Sim eu sou.

- Mamãe, o Andrew ta me assustando! – Uma voz veio da sala de onde a mãe de Hannah saiu.

Hannah escutou Ana dizer muito baixo "Andy" e entrou na sala correndo. Hannah foi atrás dela e os marotos também. Ana beijava com um selinho um garoto de 16 anos , muito esbelto. Não se parecia nada com Hannah. Seu cabelo era castanho avermelhado, como os da mãe dela e os olhos eram cor-de-mel. Sirius ficou muito vermelho por ter encontrado um forte oponente de beleza.Ao ver aquela cena Hannah revirou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Remo passou os olhos pela sala. Era muito bonita. As paredes eram azuis clarinhas e havia uma borda de gesso desenhado aonde a parede encontrava o teto.

- Andrew. – Disse Hannah com desgosto para o primo. A garota não gostava nem um pouco dele.

- Hannah. –Disse Andrew com igual frieza para a prima.

-Ah,gente por favor!É Natal,vocês não podem deixar suas desavenças de lado e se divertir? Perguntou Ana abraçada ao namorado.

-NÃO! – responderam juntos.

-A Ana tem razão crianças!Vocês eram tão amigos!- disse a Sra. Colt,esta não entendia o ódio entre sua filha e seu sobrinho.

- MANINHAAAAAA! – Disse alguém deitado no chão aos pés de Tiago.

- Arthur. Achei que já tinha ido dormir. – Disse Hannah abraçando o irmão.

- Não, estava esperando você chegar pra te dar tchau. Mamãe disse que você vai pra casa de um garoto. É o seu namorado?

Hannah ficou vermelha e Tiago também. Hannah puxou a orelha de Arthur e disse:

- Dá pra parar? Você fala que qualquer garoto é meu namorado desde que o McKinon me beijou.

- O McKinon te beijou Hannah? – Perguntou Sirius perplexo. – Que gosto, eim...

Hannah ficava mais vermelha a cada instante.E Ana ria ainda mais,se é que era possível,da cara de Hannah e das cócegas que Andrew fazia nela.

- Dá pra parar? Ele me beijou sem querer quando tínhamos oito anos e ele era meu vizinho.- disse revirando os olhos.- E Arthur, pega as minhas coisas.

- Por quê? Você não manda em mim!

- Então a mamãe vai ficar sabendo o que REALMENTE aconteceu com o cachorro da vizinha que apareceu estupefado no chão.

Todos os presentes riram da cena.Até mesmo Andrew,que não era digamos,chegado em seus primos.Arthur olhou para ela com desgosto e subiu as escadas. Ana havia finalmente soltado Andrew e ria de alguma coisa que ele tinha lhe falado.

As duas mães entraram na sala e Arthur entrou logo depois carregando uma mochila cheia de coisas. Ana deu um grito e subiu no sofá quando ela viu uma cobra sair da cômoda.

- Artur, guarda essa coisa antes que ela mate alguém! – Disse Hannah ainda com raiva do irmão.

- Não é uma COISA é um ANIMAL que tem SENTIMENTOS. Ela vai ficar traumatizada por causa do grito da Ana. –Retrucou Arthur

- E com a cara feia de Hannah. – Disse Andrew completando a fala do primo.

Hannah se virou e deu um soco no estomago de Andrew.

- Cala a boca verme.

-Hannah!- exclamou Ana.Assim como a Sra. Colt, tia Laine como ela gostava de chama-la não entendia o ódio daqueles dois.-E Andrew,por favor ta?MENOS vocês dois!

Depois da Sra. Colt dar um sermão nos filhos e no sobrinho, os Potter, Sirius, Remo e os dois Colt foram para a casa de Tiago.

- - - - -

_**Nota da autora ¹ :**_

_Pessoas do meu coração!_

_Eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi que havia recebido reviews!Foi uma emoção só,nem conto pra vocês._

_Muito bem,eu não me entendo direito com o Fanfiction;Nossa relação não é das melhores,sabem.Eu fico anos tentando postar aqui,e quando eu acho que consegui,acaba dando erro._

_¬¬'. _

_**Nota da autora²: **_

_Olha,quem betou pra mim os primeiros capítulos para mim foi a minha melhor amiga,a Hannah.Na verdade,ela co-escreveu a fic comigo,mas por uns problemas pessoais,ela acabou tendo que se afastar da fic.Agora quem tem betado para mim é uma amiga do fórum Pottervillage,a minha querida amiga-beta-flor Babi Mattedi._

_**Nota da autora³:**_

_Algumas pessoas podem conhecer o fórum que eu participo.Lá,a fic já está no 10° capítulo.Acho que por causa das provas finais,eu vou acabar postando apenas nos sábados._

_Acho que os capítulos 4 e 5 devem vir mais ou menos no Natal._

_**Respondendo as reviews: **_

Soffie Riddle: Meniina,muito obrigada pelo elogio!Ainda bem que gostou.E espero que goste ainda mais desse capitulo aqui.Ele é um dos meus preferidos.

Thaty: Muito bem,muito bem. O terceiro capítulo já está aí,e já dá para ter uma idéia de como é a fic.

_Então é isso aí gente!_

_Comentem muito._

_Beijos,_

_Ninah Black._


End file.
